Nos Royaumes Invisibles
by Emmawh
Summary: ROTBTD's Week : Spring ! Contrairement à ce que l'ont pourrait croire, leur entente ne fut pas due à une rencontre amicale ou un quelconque début de jeu. Non, tout cela n'était parti que d'une féroce lutte de pouvoir. OS Big Four. UA


Voici le quatrième volet de la série ROTBTD's Week : Spring ! Le thème de celui-ci était Tree House (Maison dans l'Arbre)

Note : UA. Une grande partie de cet OS est inspiré de mes propres souvenirs d'enfance, alors c'était un grand plaisir à l'écrire.

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe résiduelles que je n'aurais pas vu après ma troisième relecture…

Bonne lecture !

**Nos Royaumes Invisibles**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise, dans une petite bourgade anonyme, quatre maisons se succédaient, légèrement en retrait du reste du village. Elles bordaient une longue haie qui serpentait autour d'une petite route, qui menait un peu plus loin à une immense forêt verdoyante.

Dans ce quatuor en brique rouge, vivaient quatre familles. Les Haddock, les Overland, les Dunbroch et les Gothels. Les adultes n'avaient pas souvent de contact entre eux, autre que les formules de politesses telles que « Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre tondeuse à gazon ? » ou bien « Excusez-moi, mais votre chien a encore détruit mes rosiers ».

En revanche, chaque maison abritait plusieurs enfants. Les Overland comptaient un garçon, Jack et une fille plus jeune, Emma. Les Dunbroch, quand à eux, arboraient une tribu de quatre rouquins, dont une fille aînée, Mérida. Tandis que les Gothels et les Haddock (par ailleurs respectivement père et mère célibataire) se répartissaient une fille et un garçon, Raiponce et Harold.

Voici justement le seul lien reliant entre ces quatre maison : l'amitié qui liait leurs enfants.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'ont pourrait croire, leur entente ne fut pas due à une rencontre amicale ou un quelconque début de jeu.

Non, tout cela n'était parti que d'une féroce lutte de pouvoir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Il avait suffit que Mérida, dès le premier jour de son arrivée dans le quatuor de brique, aille frapper à la porte des encore inconnus Gothel pour qu'une amitié naisse.

«- Salut ! Moi c'est Mérida. Je peux venir jouer ? »

Raiponce n'avaient pas hésité une seconde et quelques minutes plus tard, leurs deux imaginations foisonnantes construisaient déjà des univers enchantés de princesse courage ou de dragons maudits prisonniers d'une tour.

De l'autre côté de la route, les deux petits garçons, Jack et Harold s'étaient déjà lancés depuis longtemps dans de longues et épiques aventures de courageuse piraterie et diverses chasses au trésor dans leurs jardins.

Et pourtant, étrangement peut-être, il n'y eu pendant longtemps aucun conflit entre cette séparation entre filles garçons. Oh bien sûr, les deux camps se regardaient en chien de faïence, et il y eu quelques opérations d'espionnage, mais la plupart du temps, ils s'évitaient. Ils se contentait chacun d'élargir chacun leurs territoire d'explorations.

Quand, un jour, les deux royaumes voulurent s'établir.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mérida Dunbroch n'avait jamais eu la main bricoleuse. Elle, son truc, c'était l'exploration. En tout premier lieu, il fallait trouver l'endroit parfait. Celui qui allait être leur base secrète. L'endroit où elle et son amie Raiponce allaient pouvoir vivre de fascinantes aventures. Un refuge pour leurs secrets, pour leurs espoirs et bien entendu, pour y amasser leur futur butin !

Mais malheureusement, ni Mérida ni Raiponce n'avait le don de faire apparaître un fabuleux repère. Même si la construction d'une cabane restait le rêve le plus fou de la jeune rousse, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait plus que quelques planches et des coups de marteau judicieusement placés. Et puis, de toute manière, le fort de Mérida n'avait jamais ô grand jamais été la patience.

Alors, elle se mirent à investir des endroits au milieu de la haie près de chez elles, délimitant un périmètre restreint qui deviendrait leur fameuse « cabane ».Il suffisait de quelques arbres rapprochés, d'une pierre et de quelques branches pour que cela forme une cuisine, une salle à manger ou un observatoire à ours (ou à envahisseur masculins). Elles passèrent alors des heures à jouer et à se créer de fabuleux scénarios dans leur demeure aux murs transparents. Avec un peu d'imagination, tout est possible après-tout ! La Communauté des Feux Follets étaient née.

Plus tard, d'autres filles du voisinage tentèrent de se joindre à la troupe, ce qui fit l'objet de plusieurs drames internes.

Mérida refusait catégoriquement qu'Astrid Hofferson fasse partie de leur bande. Elle y avait pourtant intégré de temps à autre la petite Emma Overland, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune de quelques années (ce qui, dans l'esprit leader de la flamboyante gamine, représentait une parfaite apprentie à son enseignement. Ainsi qu'une fabuleuse espionne au plein cœur du royaume voisin).

Elle refusa donc la gamine supplémentaire, prétextant vigoureusement que Raiponce était et se devait d'être la seule blonde de la Communauté des Feux Follets. Question d'équilibre.

Mais la dénommée Astrid, ainsi que sa complice Kognedur (alors qu'aucune des deux ne faisait même pas partie de la troupe des quatre maisons), jalouses de n'avoir pas pu intégrer la Congrégation, avaient essayé de rallier Raiponce à leur cause en souhaitant créer leur propre « cabane ».

L'affront était renforcé par le fait que les deux édifices invisibles n'étaient séparés que de quelques mètres.

La rage de Mérida fut intense (comme peut l'être celle des enfants à cet âge. Bandes de Drama Queens). Elle ordonna alors le démantèlement immédiat de la première cabane et la recherche d'un nouvel emplacement. C'est ainsi que la Communauté des Feux Follets, soit Mérida, Raiponce et Emma prirent leurs cliques et leurs claques, partant à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où bâtir une énième forteresse invisible.

Et après de longues explorations, Mérida et Raiponce trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur. Un magnifique arbre, grand, massif, armé de solides branches et d'une hauteur respectable. Parfait.

Il faisait partie du terrain de la ferme voisine, qui appartenait au vieux Geulfort. Mérida et Raiponce coururent et frappèrent vigoureusement à la porte de ce dernier pour lui demander si elles pouvaient investir l'arbre afin d'y établir un QG pour leur Royaume.

Le vieux haussa les sourcils, n'ayant pas sûr d'avoir tout saisit, mais leur donna son accord. Les gamines surexcitées, s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Malheureusement, Geulfort avait, ce qui était courant à son âge, quelques petits soucis de mémoire.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Harold Haddock avait toujours aimé occuper ses mains. Il aimait construire, concevoir, calculer, imaginer, découper. La création passait toujours pas ses doigts. Il n'avait pas cinq ans qu'il avait déjà réussi à s'accaparer moult outils de bricolage dans la cave de son père, afin d'entreprendre un chantier d'envergure dans sa chambre. A partir du moment où il commença à fréquenter Jack Overland, ses inventions furent utilisées pour agrémenter leurs jeux et leurs conquêtes.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc arrivait toujours à donner vie à ses créations mieux que personne.

Arrivé à ses dix ans, il avait déjà des dizaines de plans et de réalisations diverses à son actif. Son œuvre la plus aboutie était sans conteste la fameuse « Caisse-à-savon », que Jack et lui avaient usés à l'excès durant tout un été, dévalant les routes pentues du village (ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques incidents et passablement d'éraflures pour ce casse-cou de Jack.) La caisse à savon, symbole de leur Royautée, avait fini par rendre l'âme, laissant les deux souverains endeuillés d'une si parfaite invention.

Mais à présent, Harold avait depuis peu un nouveau projet. Un très grand projet : construire une cabane dans les arbres. Son esprit d'ingénieur en culotte courte en bouillonnait d'excitation.

A partir du moment où l'acolyte fut mis au parfum, Harold et Jack se mirent en quête du meilleur endroit possible afin d'y construire la plus fabuleuse cabane de tous les temps, afin d'asseoir leur domination sur le Pays des Quatre Maisons.

Puis, un jour, tandis qu'Harold était encore penché sur ses plans (sous le regard plus que perplexe de Stoïk), Jack débarqua comme un fou, le visage illuminé par une intense satisfaction.

« - Harooooold ! J'ai TROUVE ! »

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

« 'Ponce ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Mérida, au comble de l'excitation.

Sous les yeux de la petite blonde, la gamine aux bouclettes s'agrippa à la branche la plus basse de l'arbre et à l'aide d'une corde à nœud que son père lui avait fourni, se hissa dessus. Puis elle se redressa, et entreprit d'explorer l'arbre, se tenant en équilibre habile sur l'enchevêtrement de branches.

« - C'est trop génial ! Regarde, là ça pourrait être notre cuisine ! Oh, et là, c'est le bureau…Monte 'Ponce, il faut choisir ta chambre !

Une fois que Raiponce l'eut rejointe, elles entreprirent de répartir des pièces ou des fonctions aux différents niveaux de l'arbre. Mérida eut vite fait de s'approprier le sommet, qu'elle désigna comme son grenier, son observatoire et son repère secret. Raiponce n'avait pas le courage de monter plus haut, effrayée par la fragilité des appuis.

Mais il était de notoriété publique que Mérida n'avait peur de rien.

Soudain, alors qu'elles prenaient possession de leur nouveau château, elles virent la petite Emma courir vers eux.

« - Les filles ! Devinez ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai des infos ! »

« - Raconte », intima Raiponce.

« - Attends ! Monte dans l'arbre avant de parler ! » pressa Mérida. « Si tes informations sont confidentielles, il faut les garder loin des oreilles indiscrètes »

Après avoir aidé difficilement escaladé la corde à nœuds, la brune maigrichonne se retrouva juchée à califourchon sur une branche. Elle put alors raconter.

« - Les garçons…ils arrivent ici avec, expliqua-t-elle, essoufflée. «… Avec des planches ! »

« -Des planches ? » répéta Raiponce, incrédule.

« - Oui ! affirma Emma. « Même que Jack…il a dit qu'ils allaient…fabriquer une cabane dans cet arbre ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Et que ça serait un repère…un repère ANTI-FILLE ! »

Mérida n'eut pas plus le temps de s'insurger contre cette ineptie, qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre en bas de l'arbre.

« - Hey ! Dégagez de notre arbre ! C'est pas fait pour les filles ici ! »

La rousse sentit ses joues s'empourprer de colère. Elle se pencha et fusilla du regard les nouveaux venus, ainsi que leur paquet de planches de bois.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jack ? C'est NOTRE ARBRE je te signale ! »

« - Erreur la rousse, contra le garçon avec un sourire narquois. « Vous vous trouvez en ce moment sur l'emplacement de notre nouveau quartier général ! Alors il va falloir que vous alliez ailleurs ! »

« - N'importe quoi ! On a DEJA une cabane ici d'ailleurs », grogna la rousse, de plus en plus rouge.

Jack ricana. « - Ah oui ? Et elle est où cette merveille ? Vous l'avez construit avec des briques invisibles ? »

Mérida rougit de colère, et sauta de la branche pour faire face à Jack.

« Je vais te faire avaler ta langue, Overland ! C'est notre territoire ici, le vieux Geulfort nous a dit qu'on pouvait y jouer ! »

«- Heu en fait, il vient de nous donner l'autorisation de la construire.. », intervint Harold avec un sourire désolé.

Mérida poussa un cri d'exaspération. Ce vieux fou et son Alzheimer !

**XxXxXxXxXxx**

La discussion qui suivi fut féroce. Jack et Mérida se livrèrent à des joutes verbales sans merci, afin de décider, une bonne fois pour toute qui allait récupérer cette zone stratégique que consistait le grand érable. Et malheureusement, ces deux-là n'étaient pas des diplomates nés. Même Harold, qui pourtant était patient, commençait à trépigner et à lever les yeux au ciel.

Au moment où ils allaient en venir aux mains, Raiponce, exaspérée, hurla.

« - STOP STOP STOOOOOOOOOOP ! »

Les deux idiots se stoppèrent, un peu choqués de voir Raiponce sortir de ses gonds.

« -Bon, fit-elle d'un ton énergique. « Nous nous trouvons visiblement devant un conflit territorial. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est trouver un moyen de se départager… »

« - Excellente idée, renchérit Harold. Parce que visiblement, les pourparlers c'est vraiment pas votre truc… »

« - Non mais c'est bon Harold, siffla Jack. J'ai qu'à casser la tête de cette mégère et on a gagné… »

« -ESPECE DE… »

« - LA FERME ! » s'écria Harold, clairement exaspéré à présent. « Si vous voulez vous taper dessus, au moins que ce soit fait dans les règles de l'art… »

« -Très bien, s'écria Mérida, furieuse, les mains sur les hanches. Je te lance un défi, l'albinos ! aboya-t-elle, en direction de Jack. « Ton clan contre le mien, en un duel ! Les gagnant récupèrent l'arbre et leur cabane ! »

« - Hey, m'intégrez pas dans votre affaire ! » protesta vivement Harold. « Je participe pas … Moi je voulais juste construire une cabane, point. Et stratégiquement, vous avez plus d'intérêts à épargner les ingénieurs…»

« - Pareil, je suis pacifique, ajouta Raiponce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Pas question que je me salisse ».

« - Tu ose pas m'affronter tout seul, Overland ? se moqua Mérida. « Tu as peur que je gagne ? »

« - Tu rêve ! Je relève ton défi la Rousse ! » s'exclama Jack d'un ton cérémonieux, l'honneur piqué au vif.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Un tournoi fut donc organisé, dans les règles de l'art, comme l'avait dit Harold.

Les rôles furent distribués avec soin et chacun choisit la meilleure stratégie. Car si l'enjeu, pour l'un et pour l'autre, était bien une cabane aux murs encore aussi transparents que l'air, ce n'en était pas moins quelque chose qui se devait d'être célébré de la meilleure manière.

Harold fut donc nommé Roi Hiccup Horrendous le Troisième, souverain légitime de la

Ligue des Vikings Chevaucheurs des Dragons, sage, juste et détenteur du pouvoir d'architecte. Il était secondé dans son règne par son fidèle destrier Krokmou, canidé de son état.

A ses côtés, son chevalier, Messire Jackson Frost, courageux et loyal (sauf envers les filles). Il est armé de son fidèle Bâton de Noyé, légèrement recourbé et d'une féroce rage de vaincre pour son souverain (et pour rabattre le caquet à cette rousse de malheur)

De l'autre côté de la pelouse, trônait la Reine Rapunzel de Corona, Reine de la Congrégation des Feux Follets, assise sur un siège recouvert de voilures. A ses côtés, Pascal, son animal de confiance, lézard de son état.

Pour la représenter, la Princesse Mérida Brave, spécialiste du tir à l'arc (flèches avec bout en mousse), vaillante et téméraire, prête à tout pour gagner pour sa Reine (et avoir le plaisir de battre cet idiot goguenard de Jack).

Il fut désigné que la Princesse et le Chevalier allaient s'affronter en duel singulier. Les deux duellistes se placèrent face à face. Le Roi Hiccup leva son bras, ainsi que la Reine Rapunzel.

« - Duellistes, vous êtes prêêêêts ? »

« - Joutez ! »

Le Chevalier et la Princesse d'un jour se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre avec des cris de guerriers.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

- Aïe….

- Ouch…

Les autres enfants étaient assis côte à côte sur le banc devant la maison des Overland. La petite Emma avait finalement été rapporter à sa maman le duel en cours et les deux bagarreurs avaient étés séparés par un père Overland et par une Elinor plutôt énervés.

Jack arborait un large œil au beurre noir (Merci les flèches en bout en mousse. Oui en mousse, mais en mousse dure !), ainsi qu'une écorchure sur le genou (Merida avait réussi à le faire tomber par terre.)

Quand à Mérida, elle s'en tirait avec une légère fêlure du pouce entouré par sa mère dans de la glace et un bandage. Elle avait également plusieurs bleus un peu partout. (Merci le Bâton de Noyer)

L'un comme l'autre avaient étés punis par leurs parents pour s'être battus. Ils se retrouvaient donc toujours sans résultats, étant donné que le combat avait été interrompu avant d'avoir pu y voir un avantage. Et de plus, ils étaient collés sur ce banc jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

« - Si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber, je t'aurais largement eu » grogna Jack entre ses dents.

« -Rêve toujours l'albinos », siffla la rousse.

« -Vous pouvez arrêter un peu ? soupira Harold. « C'est fini, personne n'a gagné. Point. Cet arbre ne sera à personne. »

Il était un peu déçu. Non, en fait, il était largement déçu que son projet de cabane ne puisse pas être mis en place. Et cet obstacle le mettait quelque peu en rogne.

Raiponce, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors, se leva soudain et se tourna vers eux.

« - Harold ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as vraiment un projet de cabane ? Tu arriverais vraiment à le faire ? »

« - Oui, tous les plans sont faits » répondit Harold.

« -Alors pourquoi on pourraient pas se construire cette cabane…pour nous quatre ? »

Les autres la regardèrent, médusés. Les plus incrédules étaient surtout Jack et Mérida, qui portaient encore les stigmates de leur combat épique. Réunir les Royaumes ? Vivre en communauté ? _Partager une cabane ?_

« - Mais oui ! » s'écria Raiponce, l'air enjoué. « Harold a les plans, nous a avait l'arbre, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la construire ensemble ? ça règlerait les problèmes non ? De toute manière, vous n'allez pas réussir à construire ça à deux… » ajouta-t-elle en avisant les deux garçons. « Vous allez avoir besoin de main d'œuvre … »

« - Ah mais oui, bien sûr, tout le monde sait que Mérida sait s'y prendre avec un marteau », ironisa Jack, tenant lui aussi un petite poche de glace contre son œil enflé.

« - Tu peux me rappeler ce que tu as construit, toi Overland ? », ricana Mérida. Il me semblait que c'était Harold qui était le cerveau de vous deux, non ? »

« - Bon allez, maintenant ça SUFFIT ! » s'écria Raiponce, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux autres se turent à nouveau. Décidément, la blonde était impressionnante quand elle se mettait à s'énerver. Cette dernière reprit, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble pour ce projet. Et figurez-vous que MOI AUSSI je souhaiterais avoir une vraie cabane, et qu'Harold crève d'envie de mettre ses plans à exécutions. Alors ce n'est pas vos rancunes stupides qui vont nous empêcher de la construire. »

Elle pointa un doigt impérieux vers les deux blessés. « D'ailleurs, faites la paix. _Tout de suite._ »

Jack et Mérida se jetèrent d'abord un regard hargneux. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par tendre leurs mains respectives pour les serrer.

« - Ouch… fais gaffe l'albinos ! »

« - Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié ton pouce, La Rousse »

« - Merci bien. Allez, maintenant, avec Harold on va aller chercher tout le matériel nécessaire, expliqua Raiponce, tandis que le visage d'Harold s'illuminait de bonheur. Il allait avoir sa cabane !

« - Pourquoi vous deux ? s'indigna Jack »

« - Parce qu'on est punis jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, espèce de crétin » répliqua Mérida en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de sa main valide.

« - Prenez le temps de régler vos différents, » ajouta joyeusement Raiponce en s'éloignant en compagnie du brun aux taches de rousseur.

La deux punis se renfrognèrent, puis après quelques minutes de silence, Mérida se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Bon..ça change rien au fait que tu m'énerve, hein…mais…c'est vrai qu'en même temps, avoir une vraie cabane ça serait quand même classe… J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une…Pis bon ça sera toujours mieux qu'une maison imaginaire…»

« ça c'est sûr, souffla Jack en souriant. « Un vrai repaire de pirates ou de gangster, ça serait le rêve…Et finalement, avoir des filles dans la base, ça peut être utile… »

« -Surtout que ça rendrait folle de jalousie cette cinglée d'Hofferson… »

Jack éclata de rire et ajouta : « - Là, j'avoue que tu marques un point. Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette fille… Tellement pénible…»

Mérida gloussa. « - Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas toi ? »

« - Ben… elle arrête pas de coller Harold pour qu'il vienne jouer avec elle » répondit Jack, en fronçant les sourcils. « En plus elle a de sens de l'humour. Vraiment insupportable. »

La flamboyante rousse leva un sourcil et voulu savoir : « …qu'est-ce que tu lui fait ? »

« Fourmis dans le col du T-Shirt .»

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, puis se mirent à rire.

A cet instant, le premier pont fut alors construit entre la Congrégation des Feux Follets et la Ligue des Vikings Chevaucheurs des Dragons, qui allait prochainement fusionner pour devenir La Congrégation des Big Four. (1)

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_12 ans plus tard…_

Les quatre amis se tenaient devant le vieil érable. Leur cabane, qu'ils avaient passé tout un été à construire avec acharnements et mis plusieurs semaines à perfectionner, et dans laquelle ils avaient passé tout le reste de leur temps…n'était plus là.

Le vieux Geulfort, propriétaire du terrain et donc de l'érable était décédé il y a quelques années. Un nouveau propriétaire avait alors emménagé dans la ferme et sans demander l'avis de personne, avait fait démonter la cabane. De ce terrain de jeu, qui avait servi de base, de QG, de château enchanté, de royaume maudit, témoins de toutes les aventures possibles et inimaginables, puis de cette cachette pour venir y pleurer aux premiers chagrins d'amour, puis ce repaire d'embarrassant jeux de vérités… il ne restait plus rien.

Aucun des quatre amis d'enfance n'avait pu s'opposer à sa démolition, car chacun était parti depuis longtemps, pour diverses études aux quatre coins du pays. Et ce n'étaient pas leurs parents, qui malgré l'amitié profonde de leurs enfants, qui allaient s'embêter avec leur nouveau voisin (un vieux grincheux sans enfants.)

Heureusement, leur amitié quand à elle, n'était pas partie en fumée comme la malheureuse cabane. Au contraire, en grandissant elle avait été plus forte que jamais, et malgré la distance. Ils mettaient toujours un point d'honneur à se tenir au courant de tout, s'organisant le plus de rendez-vous Skype que leur emploi du temps respectifs le leur permettaient.

Et enfin, Jack, Harold, Raiponce et Mérida avaient réussi l'exploit de se réunir pour une soirée. Ils étaient en été, ils étaient revenus sur le lieu où tout avait commencé.

A présent, tous les quatre regardaient l'arbre à nouveau nu, d'un air profondément nostalgique.

« - Hey Hiccup le Troisième, je crois qu'ils ont mis à bas le fleuron de ta flotte », rigola doucement Jack.

« - Quelle tristesse en effet » fit le jeune homme brun, avec un sourire mélancolique, à présent jeune ingénieur fraichement diplômé.

Mérida fronça les sourcils. « - C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre que tout ai disparu… »

« - C'est tout de même pas juste…, souffla Raiponce. On nous a quand même supprimé notre refuge… Vous ne trouvez pas ça angoissant, vous ? Comme si on avait tout balayé derrière nous… »

Les autres restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis, Jack s'avança et leur fit un clin d'œil. S'approchant de l'arbre, il s'agrippa des deux bras et se hissa agilement sur les branches.

« -Jack, revient on n'a pas le droit, le propriétaire n'appréciera pas ! », avertit Raiponce, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme aux épis blancs neige ne répondit pas. Il jetaient des regards aux alentours, comme si il essayait de se repérer dans l'espace. Puis, avec un large sourire, il s'assit sur une branche à sa droite.

« -Bah quoi ? Je m'installe juste dans ma cuisine ! »

Le visage de Mérida se fendit alors d'un sourire si large qu'il semblait lui remonter jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle courut à son tour vers l'arbre et y grimpa également. Elle monta jusqu'au sommet et cria « Je retourne dans mon grenier ! »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et suivirent le mouvement pour se retrouver eux aussi dans l'arbre.

En quelques minutes, grâce à leur imagination et leurs souvenirs, les quatre amis avaient reconstitué les pièces, les portes, les fenêtres, et même l'observatoire à ours, à coup de briques imaginaires.

Ils avaient récupéré ce qui était jadis leur refuge, leur cabane, le symbole de leur amitié.

Celui qui n'était, au départ, que leur Royaume Invisible.

**FIN.**

**XxxXxXXxXxXxX**

(1) : Facile, oui, mais j'ai pas pu résister )

Voilààà un autre épisode de mes OS spécial Big Four qui se termine

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, pour ma part, vu que c'est surtout un gros paquet de souvenirs, je me suis bien amusée. Il ne devait pas être aussi complet au départ, je me suis un peu emballée ^^

Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais réussir à finir les autres, mais je suis déjà ravie d'en avoir terminé quatre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

A bientôt !

Emmawh


End file.
